


Implications

by Nat_Nav



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/M, Minor need a microscope small mention of Howard being a terrible father, Multi, Not Beta Read, Slight Tony Angst, Tiny tony needs a hug, Tony Stark is a genius, childhood isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Nav/pseuds/Nat_Nav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me Steve, if you were a 10 year old isolated genius what would you want your daemon to settle as?”</p>
<p>------<br/>The Avengers can't help but wonder why Tony Stark doesn't have a Daemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implications

**Author's Note:**

> Random one shot that would leave my head. And also my first Daemon story, woo....  
> This hasn't been beta read so if I make any grammar or spelling mistakes there all on me...
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Tony and Aerie walked into the common room hand in hand, the former a mug of coffee in his other hand. “Morning.” Tony grumbled to the convened Avengers, a ritual they had developed by chance every morning. As per usual Aerie remained quiet, sat close to Tony.

Steve didn't know what to make of Aerie, she was Tony’s girlfriend he presumed, but then again he had seen Pepper and Tony together before and Tony had made it clear once before that he was monogamous. (It was a long story involving a cat, A button and a cheesy reality show...) So Steve didn't really know what to call her. The others didn’t seem to openly question Aerie’s presence though, hence Steve let it slide. 

 

There was one thing though, that even piqued Natasha’s curiosity about the Billionaire, Philanthropist; it was his lack of daemon. Every one, including Thor albeit a rather large goat, had a daemon and Steve couldn’t imagine living without his _Taur_ by his side. _Taur_ had settled as a **Golden Eagle** when Steve was 15 and Steve had spent hours trying to paint every single colour and hue in the daemons feathers...suffice to say he had failed. 

 

Clint also had a bird shaped daemon, _Akai_ ; not to surprisingly in the shape of a **Harris Hawk.** Akin to his human counterpart, _Akai_ was often found in the vents running through the tower or the many high perches Tony had had installed around various rooms of the Tower. Seldom were daemon or human alike seen with their feet (or talons) on the ground. 

 

Natasha’s daemon was a **Spectral Pygmy Chameleon** , _Raphael_. Constantly stuck to Natasha’s neck, the tiny daemon very rarely moved from its place on the pulse point. Natasha in time's of great relaxation would stroke the tiny thing and Steve would watch in awe as _Raphael_ would change colour. 

 

Bruce’s daemon was a small **Yorkshire Terrier** Dog, _Georgie_ , a big shock to Steve at first meeting after knowing the man to contain the Hulk and therefore the Hulk’s soul within him. But even after a few hours with the scientist you realised why _Georgie_ was his perfect match. Loyal, caring and hardworking described both the man and daemon alike, but good lord the noise the both of them could make when they wanted to get someone's attention...

 

Thor’s daemon was a **giant goat**...there's not much else to say about that. 

 

Pepper, a frequent and familiar face around the Tower, never mind the fact that she too lived there, had a **Golden Retriever** as her daemon called _Mel_. Just as prim and proper as her human, _Mel_ helped Pepper wrangle Tony to and from places like anyone else. Although it had been a little surprising to see the usually reserved daemon one evening dragging the Billionaire by the trouser leg to his room after a 36 hour stint in the lab.  

 

Coming back to Tony though, a man who apparently had no daemon, who was monogamous and yet slept with 2 women in bed and had one woman attached at his side almost constantly. Steve really could help but ask. 

 

“How do you do it?” Steve blurted out one morning. Everyone looked up sans Tony who was still in his room asleep with Aerie. 

The red head looked up from the Blackberry she was typing furiously on. “Do what?” She asked.

“With Tony. Just I don't know, love him when he loves Aerie as well as you.” Steve stated, words tumbling out of his mouth. He could almost hear the others anticipated shock in the air.

 

Pepper’s reaction wasn't what he expected though. She laughed, and to add insult to injury, as did _Mel_.

 

Steve looked at her confused, glancing to the other Avengers (bar Tony who slept like the dead) he was reassured to see their own expressions, including the emotionally controlled spies, to mirror his. 

 

Pepper took a few gasping breaths before wiping her tear filled eyes and calmed down. “No Steve, I suppose the rest of you lot too. God knows why Tony didn't tell you himself, but Aerie’s.... Aerie’s Tony’s daemon.” Pepper stated and the room fell silent. 

 

“How?” Steve managed to croak, his voice dry in shock at the belief that the dark haired woman they had seen every morning was Tony’s daemon. 

“Daemons take the shape of a living thing that reflects us truly. Correct.” Pepper said and Steve nodded. “Well when your a well above average IQ isolated 10 year old, who has any and every research resource into daemons at your disposal you start to look into it. Your a clever kid of course, you understand the psychology and limited scientific knowledge of it. And when the time for your daemon to settle, you have an limited ability to control it.” Pepper stopped for a bit taking a steady breath. 

 

“Tell me Steve, if you were a 10 year old isolated genius what would you want your daemon to settle as?” Pepper asked. Steve shook his head. 

“I...I don't know.” He stuttered, his hand now having reached out to run his fingers though _Taur’s_ feathers. 

 

“A friend.” 


End file.
